<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost and Found by Sky_Lavender</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829834">Lost and Found</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Lavender/pseuds/Sky_Lavender'>Sky_Lavender</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Action &amp; Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Blood, Character Death, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Cute Yang Jeongin | I.N, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fantasy, Fluff, Friends to Enemies, Friends to Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Heavy Angst, Insecurity, Lee Minho | Lee Know is So Done, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know-centric, Loss of Trust, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Murder, My First Work in This Fandom, Mythical Beings &amp; Creatures, Oops, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Pirates, Post-Betrayal, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Minho, Sea Monsters, Slow Burn, So like sorry, Swordfighting, but not Minho or Jisung, but very not depicted correctly, jisung is done, kindve like all the movies where people go through traumatic and turn out fine in the end, like harry potter, monster hunt, unless i change my mind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:34:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Lavender/pseuds/Sky_Lavender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jisung, I understand you don’t want to do this because you’re scared,” Minho started, Jisung interrupting, “Because it's a waste of time,” Minho kept going, “But what if we do kill it, we get 50 dollars, and if we die,” there was a pause, “then it better be a wonderful day to die.”  </p><p>Jisung, an intelligent man in his early twenties gets kidnapped by a pirate crew to capture and kill a wanted sea monster.  On the ship, he encounters his one and only childhood friend, Minho.  Thinking he was dead Jisung wants nothing to them as he felt betrayed, he does whatever it takes to leave but maybe meeting Minho again was not that bad of a decision that life threw at him.  Now, all Jisung needs to worry about is a sea monster out for blood.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oh boy, another pirate AU.  This time its in Stray Kids so I hope you enjoy.  </p><p>Not me opening requests for another one-shot book and ignoring it to write a pirate AU.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">The sun shined brightly, kids laughing in the distance, Jisung sat on a rock beside the sea. He breathed in the salty air as the wind blew into his hair. He grasped onto the edge of the rock, being careful to not fall in. His legs dangled, laying right on top of the waves as he hummed a gentle tune. He looked around, the grey clouds coming closer than he expected.  <br/>
 <br/>
He stood up, putting on his shoes, “Mina, it’s going to rain,” Jisung started, talking to a child playing in the shallows, “go to your mom now.” Mina huffed softly, sparing one more glance at the waves before waving goodbye to Jisung and running. He shoved back his bangs that blew in his face, going to his home. His eyes focused on a flyer stuck to a wooden pole, ‘Reward $50’. Jisung had to laugh, a reward that high to kill a mythical beast that may or may not exist. He looked up, squinting at the sun when he felt a few raindrops on him. He cursed under his breath, rushing inside, shutting the door behind him. His house was fairly small, the walls filled with books of all kinds, mostly on the water and sea-life as it consumed his life. He was a scientist, renowned for his knowledge of wildlife, especially from underwater. He had sat down on his bed, getting ready to read before a knock at his door came. He sighed, getting back to his feet, opening the door, “Hello?” A government official stood on the opposite side of him.  <br/>
 <br/>
He stood up straight, “What can I get for you?” The man said sternly, “Hello Jisung, you’ve heard about the mysterious beast that’s been killing sailors.” He tried not to roll his eyes, “I may have seen the flyers around.” The taller man said, “Then you saw the reward.” Jisung nodded, “Look, I no longer go out in the waters anymore, I’m getting old and—“ he got interrupted, “You’re only 20, the point is you should try to go after it.” Jisung shook his head, “It’s unbelievable, a what did that flyer say? A 150-foot long creature with humanoid hands, razor-sharp teeth, not even that but a 30-foot wide mouth, if it is real, it’s a death wish, a suicide mission, unlike some people I value my life.” Jisung was going to shut the door but the man stopped him, “It is real, it’s killing everyone who is in its way, you’re one the smartest men in the ocean region, how would you kill it?” Jisung hummed, “I’m not sure, you can’t just stab or shoot it, it’s way too big for that, sometimes, in large animals, there’s always a weak point, for humans its eyes, sharks are their noses, so if anyone goes, you can tell them that, have a good day sir.”  </p><p class="p1">He sighed, having shut the door finally. No way was he going on a suicide mission, if the beast wasn’t real he’d be trapped on the water for who knows how long. He thought about it, when he was younger, he’d do anything to get off of the land, he felt so compressed on dry land, he still feels like it but the feeling didn’t change when he was on a ship for a year. Still under a spyglass, always someone waiting for his mess-up for him to get fired. It was better on land than on sea, though the longing glances he makes tells him otherwise. He supposes he’d either go by himself on the sea or never at all. He blew out the candles, getting into bed as it suddenly started thundering. He shut his eyes, waiting for sleep to take over him. He pulled the covers on top of him and drifting off into unconsciousness.  </p><p class="p1">____</p><p class="p1">His eyes fluttered open as the sun rose. He got up, stretching his limbs as he yawned. Jisung had gotten changed for the day before heading out. He sighed, looking at the clouds to see if it were to rain again. He smiled seeing nothing but blue skies. He opened the door and headed out. He cracked his back slightly as he walked to the nearest bar, he was not a drunk, he’d say. He just liked to have a morning drink. It was strange for some, but he didn’t mind. Call it a habit of sorts. He smiled as he opened the door, going to his regular seat. “Hello, Jisung, same drink?” He nodded, waiting patiently for the drink. He sighed, writing some notes in his notepad. A dream he had, about the ocean, as it often was. His time on the sea and how gloomy it was.  </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Who knew the glorious Jisung is a drunk,” a mysterious voice from behind said. Jisung sighed, turning around, “I’m not a drunk,” he saw someone familiar, someone, he hasn’t seen for a long time, “Minho?” At first, Jisung thought he was stupid, Minho was dead, he disappeared when they were ten, but the way the stranger, more like the pirate, Lee Know, eyes widened, “Couldn’t you tell? I’d be upset if you don’t remember me.” Jisung asked, “What do you want? If anyone saw me with you, I’ll be dead.” Minho laughed, dragging a seat beside him, “It seems like people are staring right now.” Jisung looked around, there were already two people in the bar, excluding him and Minho, they seemed intrigued, “There’s only two,” Jisung thanked the bartender as he gave him his drink, “you didn’t answer my question though, what do you want?” Minho laughed, “Can’t I visit a childhood friend?” Jisung scoffed, “Stop, I thought you died, apparently, you didn’t so you just left me when you said we’d be together forever, so what is it that you want from me?” Minho rolled his eyes, “Fine, you know the beast, of course, you have, you love the ocean.” Jisung nodded, “I heard about that.” Minho said, “Did you see how much money you can get?” Jisung confirmed, “Then let's go hunt it down.” Jisung choked on his drink, “No,” Minho asked, “Why not? It’s fifty dollars,” he exclaimed. Anyone with a brain would go. Jisung turned to look at Minho, “Firstly, the creature isn’t real, it is impossible for it, second, if it is real, it’s a suicide mission, besides, aren’t you a pirate now? Hunt it down with your crew.” Minho smirked, “But you’re the smartest man to know anything about the ocean, we need you.” Jisung’s grip on his cup grew tighter, “If you needed me so badly, you would’ve come to me sooner.” </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">With that, he turned around and stood up to leave. Jisung clenched his fists, palms aching from his fingernails. “Jisung,” he heard again, “Jisung wait.” He stopped, turning around making Minho abruptly stop as well, “Minho, stop it, go to your crew and leave me alone, go hunt your fucking make-belief fish.” Jisung walked to his front door opening it but Minho shut it just as fast, “Jisung, we can’t let you go, it wasn’t even my idea for you to come.” Jisung looked up at Minho with a curious look, “What do you mean?” He only managed to get out the first word as someone put their hand on Jisung’s mouth. Jisung muffled a scream, looking at Minho with scared eyes, the pupils shaking slightly. He struggled in the arms, getting lifted up and suddenly they were moving. He cursed Minho in his mind over and over again. Angry tears threatened to fall as did everything he could in his power to get free but nothing was letting loose. Fucking pirates, Jisung thought. Minho said, “I’m sorry Jisung, I gave you options to come peacefully,” he laughed. Jisung looked at the side, seeing Mina, a child staring at him, he pulled his head away, “Get mom,” he yelled before the stranger kept him quiet again.  </p><p class="p1"><br/>
Soon, he was thrown on a hardwood floor, he saw who held him so roughly. Chan, the captain, with bite marks on his hands stood beside him. He sat up, taking in his surroundings. He was on a ship, more specifically, 'The Red K' the famous pirate ship. Notorious for burning any and all ships in their way, leaving nothing but smoke. They were undefeated. He gulped, “Minho, what the fuck did you bring me into,” he muttered under his breath seeing other men. Chan answered instead, “He didn’t want you to come, I know about you, everyone does, and we thought you’d be an asset to us.” Jisung loved his wit, but not in times that can get him killed, “You’re pirates, you may know more about the ocean than me, let me go, I’m no use to you anyway.” Chan laughed, “besides, this fish your hunting down, may not even be real, and if it were, we’d all be dead, I don’t care if any of you dies, but I care if I die.” Chan then retorted, “What is at home waiting for you? You don’t have a wife or children, do you even have friends? It’s pathetic if you ask me.” Jisung stayed silent, he didn’t have a wife nor children, as for friends he didn’t have those either. Unless he counted Mina but he was more of a babysitter than anything. “We won’t die,” Minho said, trying to convince himself, “We won’t because this fish doesn’t exist.”  </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Someone from behind stated, “It is so, I saw it.” Jisung looked, “And who might you be?” The pirate said, “Jeongin, and it is real.” Jisung asked, “And where would you find it, Jeongin?” He said, “On my last ship, I almost did die but all my crew did.” Jisung looked him up and down, “You sure you didn’t murder them?” Jeongin told, “I survived because I left the ship, I did not kill them.” Jisung nodded, not exactly reassured, “Oh, I know you,” he said, “at least your old crew,” Minho stepped in, “Jisung, do you want to get killed before we even find the fish?” Jisung stared at Minho, his mouth staying silent. He looked at the land, he could swim to it if he tried, they weren’t that far from it as they haven’t started moving, “Don’t think about it,” Minho said, shoving Jisung back to the ground, “How would you know what I was thinking? The last thing I remember of you was when I was ten, so don’t tell me you know what I’m thinking.” Minho looked down, “Things change, that’s for sure, your temper sure hasn’t though.” Jisung looked up, eyes threatening, “tie him up so we don’t have to babysit him and we’ll be leaving,” Chan instructed. Minho and someone else, Seungmin, Jisung thinks, got a rope. He was shoved to the mast, getting tied to it.  </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Now, Jisung, if you were a fish, this beast to be exact, where would you be?” Minho said, crouching down to be eye level to Jisung, “Don’t patronize me.” Minho flicked Jisung’s forehead. His eyes shut from the slight pain, “Like I’ll tell you now.” Minho told, “You really have a death wish, don’t you?” Jisung shook his head, “No, I just don’t want to go to where it might be, we will die, Jeongin may have gotten lucky but maybe not next time.” Minho smirked, seeming to know something, “So you admit it’s real now?” Jisung told, “If it's real, for all we know Jeongin may have killed his last crew and now he’ll kill this one.” The wind blew, his bangs flying back, “Where’d you get that?” Minho asked, looking at his forehead, it was a scar that took up half forehead, “Like you want to know, what? You show you’re worried once and now I’ll tell everything that happened to me in the past ten years?” There were reasons why the two of them wanted to leave. “Did she do this?” He asked. Jisung said, “Once again as if I’d tell you, I might’ve just fallen down a tree.” Jisung had sighed, “If I tell you where it might be, will you guys let me go?” Minho shook his head, “No, but it would be good if you were to let us know, if you don’t you’ll probably starve to death.” Jisung said, “Then I’ll starve.” He watched the land grow smaller. He groaned, “Fine, fine, it’s big, correct? Bigger fish are in colder water since it’s a big fucking fish, I hope you brought your winter attire, but it’s gone to places with warm temperatures so it probably like a mixture of the both, its probably in, I don’t know Russia if we’re going with the cold theory.” Minho smiled softly and condescendingly at the same time, “Aren’t you Christian?” Jisung stared daggers, “Weren’t you?” Minho stayed silent, “I’ll go tell Chan that we’re going to Russia.”  </p><p class="p1">Minho left Jisung who was still tied to the mast, “It’s not like I can swim to shore now since we’re in the middle of the fucking ocean,” Jisung yelled to Minho. He struggled against the restraints. Jisung had groaned in anger.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“That won’t do anything,” someone said. He looked up, “I can tell, who are you?” He asked. “Felix.” Jisung sized him up, “Ah, well Felix, you wouldn’t happen to let me out then?” Felix shook his head, “No, I won’t, how do you know Minho? He’s never brought up his past and all of sudden you’re here.” Jisung scoffed, “All of a sudden? I don’t want to be here, if you haven’t guessed already, we’re just childhood friends but we aren’t friends anymore.” Felix looked at him, “Do you think it’s actually in Russia?” Jisung shrugged, “Like hell I know, this is a mythical beast, it goes wherever it goes, I’m just assuming it doesn’t like the warm weather based on other species.” Felix told, “You know a lot of stuff about the ocean, huh?” Jisung hummed, “I guess, that’s just basic knowledge, we haven’t even explored 5 percent of the ocean, I’m sure I don’t know nearly enough.” Felix asked, “I’ve never been to Russia, have you?” Jisung looked around, “Are you trying to distract me from something?” He looked around, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. “I’m just curious.” Jisung told, “I’m not a teacher.” Felix said, “I never said you were, I just asked if you ever been to Russia.” Jisung shook his head, “then no, I’ve never been to Russia, I heard it’s pretty cold this time of year, don’t fall in the water, you’ll die as soon as you do.”  </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Stop scaring the kid, yeah?” Jisung looked up, “He’s a pirate, who’re you?” Hyunjin. “It’s not like I can do anything else, I am stuck here, I’m smart, I won’t attack everyone as I am outnumbered, and I also can’t swim to the shore. So, untie me.” Hyunjin shook his head, “No can do, I’m sure you’re bored and all but what can we do.” Jisung muttered, “Untie me, for one.” Hyunjin bit the inside of his cheek, “How did Minho stand you when you were growing up?” Jisung laughed, “More like, how did I stand him.” He had answered. Resentment in his voice.</p><p class="p1">They left him alone after that, Minho coming down the stairs, “We’re stopping somewhere to get equipment, you aren’t allowed to leave the ship though.” Jisung looked up, “Thanks for telling me something useless.” Minho sighed, sitting down on the ground beside Jisung, “I know you’re pissed at me, but can you not show it? They will kill you.” Jisung said, “And you care how? Let’s just talk about the beast, it’s faster than most as it has human hands and can project itself better correct? In theory, it’s faster than anything, and its body is like an eel making it even faster, now tell me, do you really want to go after this?” Jisung said, just above a whisper. He wasn’t afraid of the beast, it was the pirates he was more afraid of. Of course, the underlay of ‘what if it is real’ fear is in him, but for now, he is more afraid of dying at the hand of pirates. It was a forced fear of his, when he was a shipper for a year, ‘Watch out for pirates, they’ll torture you for days on end.” </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Jisung, I understand you don’t want to do this because you’re scared,” Minho started, Jisung interrupting, “It’s a waste of time,” Minho kept going, “But what if we do kill it, we get 50 dollars, and if we die,” there was a pause, “then it better be a wonderful day to die.”  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello, I am back, here is the first chapter, the second chapter who knows?  Soon, hopefully.  Maybe on the weekend, I hope to have five to ten chapters in this.  I also have some big plans for this one as well, lots of angst, maybe some character death and definitely tragic backstories!  Comments and kudos are not enforced but they're welcomed!  See you next time!</p><p>EDIT: I like to change things in the middle of the story so sometimes I'll add things at the start so if something doesn't add up, as in 'the writer didn't mention this before?' I have edited in and updated the story to make it make sense.  Anyways, it'll be a (fun) train wreck until this story gets finished.</p><p>EDIT PT II: so due to a threat of my friend, i have to credit him for the storyline idea for this fic, here is his  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_And_Always_Dreaming">AO3 Account</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh boy x2 </p><p>I like this one and honestly have so many ideas for it and I doubt I'll finish it in 5 chapters.  Anyways, I hope you enjoy this update!</p><p>TW: there's somewhat of a panic attack?  Like he's on the verge of it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">“Jisung, I understand you don’t want to do this because you’re scared,” Minho started, Jisung interrupting, “It’s a waste of time,” Minho kept going, “But what if we do kill it, we get 50 dollars, and if we die,” there was a pause, “then it better be a wonderful day to die.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Jisung scoffed, “Who’d want to die.” He asked, “Can I please get untied now? I promise not to do anything, you know me, I’m smart, I won’t try anything.” Minho sighed, “I’ll ask Chan, if he says no then please don’t ask me again.” Jisung nodded, looking up as the sun was starting to set. He watched Minho point at him, probably trying to convince Chan to let him out. Minho came back, running down the stairs to Jisung, “He says only if you are supervised.” Jisung muttered, “Great,” sarcasm laced in his voice, “At least you can walk around?” </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Minho cut the rope, Jisung automatically getting up to crack his back. “Well, bye.” He said, turning around, “Where are you going?” Minho asked, “Finding another person to watch me.” Minho told, “I thought you’d want me to watch you because you know, you do know me the most.” Jisung looked at him, “I knew of you, when you were thirteen and I was ten, yes but apparently not enough as you left me just like that.” Minho sighed, “I always wanted to come back to you.” Jisung stood to him, “But you didn’t, and it will never change, you left me to die there Minho, without a second glance, I thought you died, I would’ve still loved you if you did die, but you’re here, alive and obviously well, so no, I don’t know you and quite honestly I don’t want to know you after we realized this trip is a dead end I’m leaving, or if we do find the monster, then we’re dead, so leave me alone.” </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Minho stood stunned, was this Jisung. He supposes he did grow and matured, for the better or worse, Minho thought. How could he judge, he’s a pirate. He stepped back, giving Jisung space to go where he’d like. At first, Jisung’s eyes looked like they regretted the rant but he stood tall, walking right past him to Seungmin of all people. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“What’re you doing here?” Seungmin asked, looking at Jisung. “Just hanging,” he said. Someone came as well, “Who let the squirrel out?” Changbin, Jisung assumed, “And you are?” His guess was correct, “So did Chan agree to let you out?” Jisung nodded, leaning back on the railing of the ship, looking at Changbin, “Are you going to annoy me too?” Changbin said, menacingly, “You’re talking tough when you’re so close to the edge.” Seungmin pouted a bit, “I didn’t do anything to you.” Jisung blinked, squinting from the sun, “Who tied me to the mass?” Jisung turned to Changbin, “You can’t kill me yet, you need me.” Changbin said, “You sure know how to piss people off do you.” Jisung shrugged, a smug smile on his lips, “It’s in my genes you could say.”</p><p class="p1">“You seem pretty pissed at Minho.”</p><p class="p1">“You could say that.”</p><p class="p1">“What did he ever do to you?”</p><p class="p1">“You know, betrayal, orphans, yada yada.”</p><p class="p1">“Minho or you?”</p><p class="p1">“What?”</p><p class="p1">“Orphans, who was the orphan?”</p><p class="p1">“We both were.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I didn’t know Minho was an orphan,” Seungmin said. Jisung nodded, “He was, we were in the same orphanage, we were there since birth and because of that, we grew close.” Seungmin asked as Changbin listened in, “Do you have any embarrassing stories?” Jisung hummed, looking up, “Okay,” he said, glancing at Minho at the other side, “when we were at school, Minho used to like this girl but the thing is, whenever they talked right after, he’d vomit, so one day, they were talking and he vomited all over her.” Seungmin laughed, “Gross, do tell more.” Jisung smiled, actually smiled, “Um, Minho liked fishing a lot, our caretaker would make us fish sometimes, like in a lake, one day he fell in so me being me, saved him, back then we couldn’t stop fishing until we had all the supplies, so I suggested Minho to take off his clothes, no one came by any way but not this time. A hunter walked by seeing him naked and me fishing.” Changbin cracked a smile, “And one time where he pissed off the main caretaker so much that she,” Jisung was abruptly stopped.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Isn’t that enough of spilling about me, Jisung?” Minho said, glaring daggers into him. Jisung grumbled, “You don’t know how to have fun I guess.” Minho smirked, “Really? Then do continue Jisung, what were you going to say?” Jisung slyly looked at him before saying, “One time as a prank, Minho put worms in our caretakers' food, but she noticed because they weren’t well hidden so he had to eat them as punishment.” He remembered it vividly, how he begged her to make him stop, pleading with eyes but all she did was smile saying he deserved it. Seungmin cringed, “That’s gross, how is he not dead?” Jisung laughed, “I’m surprised too, but then he suddenly left when I was ten and I never saw him until today, funny isn’t it Imagine thinking he was dead for ten years only for him to show up and kidnap me, oh wait, I don’t have to imagine.” Minho groaned, “I couldn’t come to get you.” Jisung told, “I get it, you were busy being free okay.” Jisung noticed the air around him, “I’m sorry for making it awkward,” he bowed slightly, “I should leave.” Jisung shoved his way through Minho and Changbin, not sure where he was going, maybe too off himself, he wasn’t sure. “Jisung, wait.” </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Don’t touch me!” Jisung yelled. Minho automatically let go Jisung’s arm. Jisung looked around, seeing everyone stare at him, his hands shook. Minho came to him, “Jisung, follow me, okay? I’ll lead you to somewhere private.” Jisung nodded, looking down, following the feet. He was guided to a room, a fairly fancy room, “Isn’t this Chan’s room?” Jisung asked, voice breaking, “He said it was okay, sit down.” Jisung nodded, following him to the bed and sitting down. “What happened?” Jisung shook his head, “I’m not telling you just because you show concern, I’ll get over it.” Minho said, “Please, you have to understand, I truly wanted to get to you.” Jisung asked, “Then why didn’t you?” Minho answered, “I can’t tell you.” Jisung retorted, “Then leave.” Minho fidgeted, “I can’t.” Jisung lied down, “It’s not like I’m going to do anything, I can’t escape nor kill anyone.” Minho sighed, standing up, “Okay, I’ll see you in the morning, Chan said you can take his bed for the night, tomorrow you’ll sleep where everyone else sleeps.” Jisung hummed, gripping at the red blankets watching him leave.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">_______</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Jisung is woken up with a sweat. He stared around, “Fuck,” where was he. He got out of bed, going on deck, the surroundings making him remember what happened. He saw Felix sitting against the railings. They were near a shore, “Did they leave?” Felix hummed to confirm, “That was a performance you put on yesterday.” Jisung asked, “What?” Felix told, “The panic attack, the freaking out? Minho got you out before you became hysteric.” Jisung told, “That wasn’t a panic attack, I just freaked out a bit, it’d be nice if I wasn’t reminded of it.” </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Jisung said, “When are they coming back?” Felix shrugged, “Soon, hopefully.” Jisung nodded, “I’m sorry for being rude to you yesterday.” Felix told, “I’m a pirate, you think I’d be upset by that? I have a threat of death as soon as I entered the ship.” Jisung asked, “Do I?” Felix nodded, “Perhaps, you can always tell people you got kidnapped, which we did do.” Jisung nodded, “Okay good,” Jisung continued, “you guys don’t act like pirates, you’re too kind, where’s the fire and ashes? The Red K?” Felix laughed, “Minho wouldn’t let anything happen to you.” Jisung asked, “What?” Felix explained further, “As soon as we mentioned we should take you, Minho, someone who never said anything about his past before said we shouldn’t as he didn’t want to hurt you, if you weren’t childhood friends, you wouldn’t be having the royal treatment, we’re pirates, you’ll see.” With that, two gunshots were heard from the distance and two people running. Chan and Jeongin. Jeongin had a smile on his face with a gun in his hand. Chan was looking back, when he’d look in front, Jisung would see a smirk. Soon, the other boys were running as well. Minho was shooting behind him, killing some guards. Jisung watched as Minho looked around, seeing a smaller barrel presumably filled with alcohol, he shoved a piece of cloth from his shirt in it, lighting that before throwing it from behind. He laughed, climbing on the deck, as soon as he landed, a loud boom echoed on the water. “Nice show, I see you’re being a show-off hasn’t changed,” Jisung noted. Minho shrugged, “It’s in my genes you could say.” Jisung laughed sarcastically. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Jeongin exclaimed, “That was so fun!” Hyunjin panted from beside him, “You like running for your life? There were at least twenty-five soldiers.” Jeongin laughed, “The thrill of being on the edge of death is exciting, don’t you think?” Hyunjin rolled his eyes, “Please only do stupid things with us, we don’t want you dying on us yet.” Jeongin giggled, the floorboards creaking softly. “Where to, Captain?” Hyunjin asked. Chan told, “To Russia!” There was a loud yell from the crew as they fixed the sail and got to their works. Jisung smiled at how enthusiastic they were. Minho walked up to him, “You okay?” Jisungs non-existent smile dropped even further, “I was.” Minho sighed, “Fine, sorry I asked.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It was midday, Jisung looked up to the ocean, seeing a ship come by. He raised his head, looking around, are they going to pass it? Jisung decided to ignore it, if it was a problem surely someone were to notice. He looked away, going to the opposite side. He had stared down to the waves, casually looking back. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Fuck,” Chan said, looking at the ship. Jisung barely heard it but when he deciphered what he had said, he knew it was the ship. He whipped himself around before he could see anything, Minho grabbed his arm, dragging him, “You need to hide,” he instructed. “What’s happening?” Minho told, “Bangtan, we should’ve known this wasn’t going to be a peaceful trip.” Jisung heard gunshots from behind him, people yelling before he felt Minho being ripped away from him. Jisung was defenceless, it’s not like he didn’t know how to fight, he was quite good at it, they just had swords and guns. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Felix shot from afar, not missing anyone.His aim was spot on, as the rumours were told.Jeongin was fighting two guys, laughing as he fought manically, it was strange, two on one doesn’t seem fair but Jeongin seemed to be fairing well.Hyunjin was more technical in battle, too nervous to do anything out of the technique, he’d rarely do anything unless he was in immediate danger.Loud shots and swords clanging were all Jisung heard, backing away.This is a pirate fight and he does not want to get involved.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">_______</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Minho watched everyone retreat, he smirked, facing Jeongin and Hyunjin. Jeongin got hit in the head, Hyunjin as the doctor on the ship helping his wounds, “Jeongin, what in your head thought it was a good idea to take on two guys at once?” Jeongin laughed, “But it is fun to me.” Hyunjin shook his head, “You’re lucky you’re alive.” Jeongin answered, “I’m lucky you’re here.” Hyunjin rolled his eyes, looking around, “Where’s Jisung?” Minho turned around, eyes darting in all directions, when he couldn’t spot Jisung, he ran to the side of the ship, staring at the retreating ship. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“We have to go after them,” Minho said, it was low and full of fear. Chan walked up to him, “We’ll get him back, but is he of use to us?He’ll be a trouble if we do get him back.” Minho nodded, eyes not leaving the ship, “He’s very useful, he knows how to handle guns and is an excellent fighter, he also is good at getting out of tough situations, and he’s amazing at predicting the weather, we can’t leave him,” Minho stopped, tears welling up in his eyes, “I can’t leave him again.”Chan knew how serious Minho could be.He wondered what happened ten years prior, maybe in time he’ll know but for now, they have to retrieve Jisung.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Cliffhanger?   Already?  More likely than you think.  I feel out of my element writing in SKZ and yet not.  It's strange.  Anyways, it's 1:44 AM because I can't sleep and science homework is making me want to procrastinate so here I am.  If I make Jisung go in a rant about feeling like a ghost and how he doesn't feel young, then that is me projecting.  </p><p>I hope you enjoyed this!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here it is!  Woke up from a nightmare and couldn't get back to sleep so I wrote this.  I have no idea where I'm taking this right now, it's a ride and I welcome you to join it.  But can we talk about how I suck at making enemies to lovers trope?  It's rough for me.  Update on the chapters, it might be a ten chaptered fic.  2000 words aren't that long sadly but hopefully I can learn how to lengthen my chapters soon!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Jisung felt heavy deja vu, except he was below deck in a damp and dark cell. The ship was more sorrowful than The Red K, more gloomy. He supposes it’s because it’s a pirate ship with deaths and ghosts. He sat down, his hands were tied, what was he going to do? He was trapped. He heard footsteps walk down the steps, “Jisung,” he heard. He looked at the stranger, “Namjoon,” he returned. Namjoon told, “Captain Namjoon.” Jisung stayed silent, standing up but Namjoon still towered over him, “There’s a rumour about a mythical,” Jisung interrupted, “Yes, a mythical fish, I’ll tell you what I tell everyone, it’s not real, if it was, it’s a suicide mission, what else did I say? I don’t want a part of it, can I go home now?” Namjoon stared at him, “You’re a bit more aggressive than I thought you would be, did The Red K not beat you enough?” Jisung laughed, “They wish they could do that.” Namjoon told, “We aren’t The Red K.” Jisung nodded, “I know, if you’re going to kill me, you can, although I wish to live more.” Namjoon told, “If you tell us where it would be, we’ll let you go.” Jisung retorted, bland and yet still aggressive, “I don’t trust pirates.” Namjoon grinned, “As you should.” </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Jisung was pulled out of the cell, “If you’re no use to us, we’ll just throw you overboard.” They pulled out a board, “Wait, wait,” Jisung yelled, right before he was about to get on the wooden board, “I’ll tell you where it might be, just let’s not do anything drastic, okay?” Namjoon nodded, “Then tell.” Jisung answered, “It’ll be in cold water as it’s a large fish, I’m guessing Russia but who knows, it’s been spotted in England and Europe, some of the hotter places.” </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Namjoon called, “Yoongi!” A man with a scar over his eye walked in front, “What?” Jisung thinks he was the first mate, Minho was also the first mate. Jisung gulped, stepping back, “Tell if he’s lying.” Yoongi stared at him, “My stones aren’t for your pleasure, anyone can tell if he’s not lying, but if it’d put your mind at ease,” his hand travelled to his pocket, “I’m not sure 100%, it’s just a guess.” Yoongi threw them up, higher than the both of them, “Is the monster in Russia.” He kept eye contact making Jisung feel nervous. The rocks landed in his hands, Yoongi finally looked away from Jisung to the rocks, “It’s not in Russia.” Jisung’s eyes shook as his body trembled, “If those rocks are so correct, then ask all of the cold places.” Yoongi said, “I could, name cold places.” Jisung blinked, was he serious? When the silence showed to prove itself, Jisung started naming cold places, Greenland, Siberia, Alaska, but to Jisung’s dismay, all of them were false. “Caribbean.” Yoongi asked more matter of factly, he threw them up, catching them, “Correct.” He sighed, shit, “Wait, I didn’t lie, I was just guessing places, how was I suppose to know where it is.” Someone with pink hair, Jimin came up to him, “We know.” Jisung asked, “Huh?” But his face clashed at the railing.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">The next time Jisung woke up, he was tied to a mast of a ship again, this time he was standing up, neck hurting from the position it was in.  Jisung felt dried blood under his breath, silently cursing under his breath from it, "Jisung isn't it odd how you were giving every wrong answer, saying it's in cold water when in fact it was in warm water?"  Jisung mumbled, "Maybe it's on it's way to Russia yet, we don't know, it moves around a lot."  Namjoon pulled Jisungs hair roughly, hissing at the pain, "Stop playing around, do you know how much shit you're in if we realize you're trying to lead us in the wrong directions?"  Jisung tried not to whimper out, leveling out his voice he said, "Sorry for being skeptical, my mommy always taught me not to trust anything anyone ever tells me.” Namjoon laughed, “What are you? A little kid.” Jisung told, “Will that give me some pity points?” Namjoon growled, “I kill children for a living, I do not think you’ll be in any worse shape if you were a kid.” Jisung mumbled, “Worth a try.” </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Jisung wondered what Minho was doing, did he realize he was missing or was he glad? Their reunion seemed to get cut short seemingly. Jisung assured him that Minho was fine, maybe living his best life. He huffed, getting frustrated as he always had the short end of the stick, always getting punished for what Minho did. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The waves seemed calm, unknowing of the pain and sorrow it was carrying. Was it too big for the emotions of a human or did it carry its own that outweighed anything with a human? Did it care for the animals that lived and breathed under it, his mind then wondered to the sea monster, did the sea love the sea monster? He laughed at himself looking at his train of thought. Maybe he’s been on the ocean for too long and he’s going insane. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">That night, as he laid awake in complete and utter darkness. He was going to die on the ship and he couldn’t do anything about it. They’ll realize he’s of no use and will throw him off the ship. He fell asleep shortly after. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Taehyung came, he was silent before, “You knew someone on that ship, didn’t you?” Jisung laughed nervously, “What do you mean?” Taehyung answered, “Minho, you know him and that’s why they treated you like a guest.” Jisung answered, “No, they just had a different strategy on getting me to help them.” Taehyung shook his head, “No pirate would try to help anyone, so are you a pirate too?” Jisung scoffed, “As if.” Namjoon thought it was strange how Minho clung to Jisung, “Then you knew Minho.” Birds sang in the distance as it seemed calm, if not for the menacing pirates in front of him, “We were friends but it wasn’t special, he ditched me to be a pirate, obviously our friendship wasn’t that big of a deal.” Jisung hoped that would die down their curiosity, “Then he left you again?” Jisung asked, “When?” Namjoon explained, “He could’ve come back for you, but he didn’t right now but he left you, didn't he?” Jisung shrugged, “So? I don’t care about him.” </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“It seems like you do,” Jin came, a malevolent smirk on his face. “Of course I care about him, but only in a distant memory, in my childhood perhaps.” Jin hummed, “Well, it’s good you don’t care about him anymore, I doubt he cares about you, y’know ditching you again.” Jisung looked down, hating the memories that came with it. “And I care how?” </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Jungkook, the youngest, yelled, “We’re stopping soon to get better gear.” Namjoon went to the wheel to turn the wheel to the land. Jisung asked, “Why’re you stopping so soon?” Jungkook groaned, “Holy shit, for a prisoner you should be more scared.” Jisung rolled his eyes, “Well, you have to stick to me.” Jisung questioned, eyebrow-raising, “And why is that?” Jungkook answered, “Well, we’re leaving the ship, someone’s gotta watch you.” He got pulled off the ship to the land, Jungkook held his arm in a pierce and bruised grip. He looked around, was he going to die? It was a secluded little island with a small village near the shore, disappearing in the jungle in front of them. They travelled in the jungle, animal noises all around them, birds of all kinds, spiders running over their shoes.  They were going to kill him and hide his body. Jisung stayed calm, looking around, looking for some escape but his hands were tied, literally.   </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He was forcefully dragged into the woods and up a hill by Namjoon and Jungkook, tripping on some twigs and branches, “Now tell me, are you useful?” Namjoon asked, clicking a gun, facing towards Jisung. He gulped, staring straight into the handgun, “Yes,” he stuttered out, afraid of what would happen, “I can, I can do many things, like fight and I’m really good at guns, my mom, she made me hunt as a child.” His hands shook, Jungkook keeping him in place, “Then shoot that,” he pointed to a deer, peaceful and ignorant. Namjoon flipped the gun around, the handle pointing to Jisung, “What if I shoot you?” Namjoon only prompted, “You won’t.” </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Jisung grabbed the gun, creeping closer to the deer near the river. He sighed, closing his eyes, remembering how afraid he was when he was younger, not for the deer, for Minho. He opened his eyes, channelling the fear and resentment and pressed the trigger. No bullet and no death. Jisung asked, “What was the point of making us come here?” Namjoon explained, “To see if you weren’t a pussy, I applause your temper on the ship, never seeming to back down, thinking for yourself, I thought why not recruit him.” Jisung shook his head, “I don’t want to be a pirate.” Namjoon exclaimed, growing angrier, “You already were when you step foot on The Red K, they just haven’t told you.” Jisung backed away, “I’m not a pirate, I’m Jisung, Han Jisung.” </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Jisung steadied his breath, continuing to step back, not breaking eye contact even though his stare was frightening and could take years off of life spans. “If you don’t want to be a pirate, I might just have to kill you, I read your book, you know, you mentioned death on the sea and how you’d rather go out on the water than on land, sorry I can’t fulfill that wish but at least you can have a good view of it in your dying breaths.” Jisung stood petrified, hearing the exotic birds more clearer. Jisung wanted to close his eyes but he couldn’t.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Put your gun down,” someone ordered. Jisung knew that voice, “Minho!” He smiled, tears welling up in his eyes again. Namjoon took bullets, shoving them in the gun, “And what do you think you’re gonna do?” Minho answered, standing tall, “We’ll burn your ship, in fact, I know Changbin loves playing with fire, and after that, we’ll torture your crew, have them begging to die, I can hear it now, we’ll start with the youngest, working our way up to the captain for him to witness.” Namjoon answered, staying confident, “And where’s your crew?” Minho stepped aside, making the horizon seeable for Namjoon, “Look for yourself.” Namjoon looked, his ship in view with smoke trailing it. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Fuck you,” Namjoon cursed, whipping himself around to face Minho. Minho pointed his gun at Jungkook, “Now, let Jisung go and we’ll leave peacefully.” Jungkook stared at Namjoon, silently pleading for Namjoon to take the deal. Namjoon glanced at Jisung, “Fine, go, if I ever, and I mean ever see your ship again, I won’t be so nice next time.” Jisung ran to Minho grasping onto his arm as they walked back down the hill. He had mumbled, “Thanks,” he pulled his hands away from him, “What was that?” Minho asked he simpered, looking pleased with him, “You heard me thank you,” Jisung said, looking away, “for coming back.” Minho messed with Jisung’s hair, “No problem, let’s get going then?” </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Jisung slowed down his walking pace, a blush getting painted on his cheeks. He was not falling for someone after they saved him once. He shook the thought from his head, following Minho. He was greeted by Chan, “Jisung,” he said, greeting the younger. “Chan,” he returned. Jisung thanked them, something he never thought he’d do, thanking a pirate. Minho was one thing, a whole crew of pirates? Never in his wildest dreams. “What for?” Chan asked, urging Jisung on the ship, “For coming back for me, even though I’m not apart of your crew.” Chan smiled, it was so heartfelt, were they pirates in the first place? “Anyone who is dear to Minho is dear to me, and I am the captain and anything goes.” Jisung nodded, “I guess so.” Chan asked, “I suppose I don’t have to get anyone to supervise you?” Jisung shook his head, “Then you aren’t staying here and doing nothing.” Jisung tilted his head, not understanding the statement, “Felix!” Chan yelled, Felix smiling to them, “Hi, I hope you’re not too hurt.” Chan told, “Show Jisung the ropes, he’ll be working with you.” Felix exclaimed, becoming excited, “Finally, I’m not doing my work alone.” </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">They were cleaning the boat, Jisung thought it would be gross but he supposes he’d have to do it. Felix asked, “Are you excited to go to Russia?” Jisung cursed, “It isn’t in Russia.” Was he going to follow what shitty rocks said? Perhaps, “Caribbean.” Felix waved his arms in front of him in closed fists, “I’ve never been to the Caribbean, have you?” Jisung shook his head, “No, I can’t say I have.” Felix commented, “I heard it’s hot there.” Jisung nodded, “It is, I have to go tell Chan.” </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He got up, going to Chan, “We can’t go to Russia, it’s in the Caribbean.” Chan wondered, “And you know how?” Jisung told, “There was a guy on the ship with rocks?” Chan croaked lowly, “Yoongi,” before speaking normally, “all of his predictions are correct, that’s what the stones said?” Jisung nodded, “Then to the Caribbean it is.” </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">________</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Jisung woke up in the hammock hearing someone groan. Half-asleep, he turned to see who was making the noises. He noticed Jeongin was moving around, sweat piling upon his forehead. Jisung, waking himself by harshly biting his lip, making his way out of the hammock, shaking Jeongin. When Jeongin awoke, Jisung covered his mouth to stop him from screaming, “Let’s take a walk, okay?” Jeongin nodded, following Jisung outside.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Here,” Jisung said, wrapping an arm around him, “let’s just take a moment to look at the stars.” Jeongin told, “You remind me of Minho doing this.” Jisung nodded, “I used to get nightmares a lot when we were kids, he taught me this, it makes us feel small.” Jeongin told, “I didn’t kill my crew.” Jisung looked down, guilt flooding through him, “Was the creature actually there.” Jeongin nodded, “I escaped by getting thrown off before the creature attacked, I went unnoticed, I was on a small rowboat for days until Chan found and took pity on me.” Jisung answered, “That must’ve been scary.” Jeongin restated, “I got reminded I was alive, the pain I was feeling, I was alive and they weren’t.” </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Are you afraid of meeting it again?” Jisung questioned. Jeongin thought, “I’m not sure yet.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was looking at the notes in my past two chapters and wondered how I haven't ranted as of yet.  Like damn, anyways is this story even good?  Idk, i mostly write when I cant sleep so it might not be that good.  I'm still going to continue it as I hate leaving works unfinished but it's going to be nagging me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. IV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here you go, no i was not late, idk what you're talking about.  But school was tough this week and really said no writing for you.  I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyways!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jisung woken up, he went to Felix, wondering what they were going to do that day. Felix told they were taking notes on the supplies they had. He got changed, walking out, it was colder, perhaps as it was earlier in the morning.  “Jisung,” Minho started, “are you okay?” Jisung looked, “Yeah, thanks.” Minho nodded, going to walk away, “You aren’t going to stay and annoy me more?” Minho looked back, “You said you didn’t want anything to do with,” with that, Minho walked away, leaving Jisung in shame. Jisung remembered what he said, he was going to go after him before Felix called him.  </p><p>Jisung was subconsciously counting the amount of food as he thought about Minho. It was true that he didn’t want anything to do with Minho, then why did it hurt so much. He had said that to him, but for some reason he wants to know more about Minho and what they missed, where he has been in the past ten years. He shook his head, just because Minho saved him, doesn’t mean he has to fall for him. He wrote down the numbers on a paper, “You okay?” Felix asked, Jisung hummed, raising his head to look at him, “What? Oh, yeah, just thinking.” Felix nodded, understanding without knowing.  </p><p>“Well,” Felix said, “it’s boring to work in silence, we past the thinking part, we just have to organize this place.” Jisung looked around, it was dark, and was full with crates and boxes. “It seems like we’ll be here for a while,” he commented, Felix laughed shortly, “We aren’t that organized in the first place, just make it look neat and it’ll be alright.” Jisung nodded, following what Felix was doing, picking up lost and used bullets. <br/>“Jisung, after this, let’s take a break,” Felix suggested, putting down a box in the furthest corner. Jisung agreed, “Um, can I ask a question?” Jisung nodded, looking up to hear the question, “You seem so okay with being kidnapped twice, and when you saw Minho blow up the port you didn’t give a second glance, how are you so okay?” Jisung thought, it seemed like he was so okay, “I grew up with Minho, of course, I won’t be that fazed with things like that, also the orphanage was poor a lot of kids died from starvation and dehydration.” Felix told, “Oh,” an awkward silence washed over them, “I’m sorry.” Jisung answered, “Don’t be, it’s not like you were there to make it happen.”  </p><p>They finished soon after, laughing at stories, scaring Jisung when Felix’s voice went deep. Chan came up asking, “Don’t you have some work to be doing?” Felix told, “We’re just taking a break, calm down captain.” He listened to them banter, a cool wind washing over them. “Jisung, you’re being more friendly today.” Chan observed, “Did you get replaced?” Jisung laughed, “Perhaps,” he had answered, in all honesty, he wasn’t sure why his demeanour changed. Maybe the way they all came to help him. Chan shook his head, smiling softly.  </p><p>Jeongin and Hyunjin were laying down, Jeongin with his eyes closed, “The only thing they have to do is fight when needed, lucky bastards,” Felix told, obviously jealous by the fact he had to work on the ship while they could do whatever. Felix’s frown turned into a smile, “But I guess it’s not all that bad, keeps me busy and you’re helping now,” Jisung laughed, “When you were on land, how did you survive for so long?” Jisung questioned, “What do you mean? It’s the same as surviving on water.” Felix shook his head, “You seem so in your element here.” Jisung laughed, not because it was funny but it was surprising, “Well, you’ve lived on the land before, correct?” Felix nodded, “Up until I was six, as soon as I could walk I was on the water, looking for my father.” Jisung inquired, “Did you ever find your dad?” Felix shook his head, “No, I went on so many ships that he was either avoiding me or dead, I think he’s dead now, that’s how I came to this crew, I stumbled upon it thinking I’d stay for a few months but it’s been a year as of right now.”  </p><p> Chan told, “We’re stopping to collect information on the monster next week, get in pairs and don’t start any trouble, I’m looking at you Jeongin,” he playfully glared. Jeongin saluted him, standing tall, “Aye, Captain.” Jeongin latched onto Hyunjin’s arm, smiling largely.  He had raised his head to look at Hyunjin, “Well, I’m off, care to join me?” They left to who knows where on the ship, Jisung wondering who he’d go with, is he allowed? He hadn’t known.  </p><p>“You can leave, just as I said take someone with you.” Chan said he looked at him, “Maybe go with Minho?” Jisung shrugged, “Maybe,” he responded, wasn’t sure if Minho actually wanted to. Once again, he is not falling for him, perhaps Jisung felt guilty for treating Minho like shit. It was his fault, kidnapping him. “Why not Minho?” Chan continued, “I’ll ask,” Jisung said. He guesses they aren’t that nervous about Jisung betraying them, they can get out of anything, they have a suicidal bastard who doesn’t fear death, and a bastard who’s afraid of death. The two were inseparable and were stuck like glue. Jisung was too afraid to betray them, even Minho wouldn’t help him. He can sense a special bond between the crew, it seemed like they all cared for the others, not something one would expect in a pirate ship, he was curious all the more by that.  </p><p><br/>“Minho,” Jisung said as he went to walk towards him, “Chan says we should be together.” Minho asked, “Captain said that?” Jisung nodded, confirming the question for him, “Then okay.” Jisung watched him leave, “I’m sorry Minho, for saying I’d rather you be dead, it wasn’t like me.” Minho told, “No, you were right, I don’t know you, we haven’t seen each other for years, it’s okay Jisung.” He smiled softly, Jisung felt suffocated, even though Minho said he was right, he didn’t feel like it. </p><p>Later in the day, at dusk, Jeongin and Hyunjin decided they wanted to talk to Jisung. “Wanna hang out?” Jeongin asked, Hyunjin already sitting down on a barrel, staring off into who knows where. Jisung nodded, following Jeongin to him. “My arms hurt,” Jeongin complained, sitting next to Hyunjin while Jisung leaned on the railing of the ship, “Then you shouldn’t have tried throwing me over the edge.” Jisung looked at them, confused and a bit worried, “Is this a normal occurrence?” Hyunjin nodded, “It’s like every other week he tries to kill himself and me.” Jisung remembered the conversation Jeongin and he had one night, “I see,” he said, not sure what to respond with.</p><p> “Don’t get too close to him or he’ll try to kill you too,” Changbin joked, coming from behind him. Jeongin stuck out his tongue, Jisung jumped not expecting him. Changbin stared at Jisung, “Can I speak to you?” He questioned, Jisung nodded. Changbin looked at Hyunjin and Jeongin, trying to shove them away with the glare, the silence made sure that they got the point, “Fine,” Hyunjin told, “we’ll leave the spot that we’re at 24/7 but okay.” Changbin rolled his eyes watching them leave.  </p><p>“I’m gonna say this and you should take this to heart,” Changbin started, “I don’t trust you, you seemed to get on everyone's good side, but you’ve done shit to prove you’re trustworthy.” Okay, fair Jisung thought. “I see, understandable, I don’t trust you guys a lot either although probably more than you trusting me.” Changbin smirked, “Then we’ll see what happens in the future.” Jisung nodded. By the time they were done talking, it was night and Changbin said he was heading to bed. </p><p>In the morning, they were already stopped at the port. Chan was going to get weapons, much heavier and bigger weapons with Felix is what he said. It’s understandable, the beast is bigger than the ship itself. Minho stood next to Minho, walking off the ship. Minho told, “Just stick with me, please don’t get yourself in trouble.” Jisung scoffed, “I rarely get myself in trouble.” Minho looked skeptically at Jisung, raising an eyebrow, “You sure about that?” Jisung answered, “I’m not being nice to pirates.” Minho shrugged, “You’ve been nice enough to the crew.” Jisung stayed silent, “I’ve been meaning to ask,” he started, “why are they so nice? Aren’t pirates supposed to be mean to everyone including their crew?” Minho nodded, “Sometimes, sometimes not, it depends on how long you’ve been on the ship and where you stand, but all the crew knew each other for years.” Jisung told, “That’s nice, I guess.”  </p><p>The town looked identical to any other town out there, small alleys, brick roads, houses and stores everywhere you can look. “Where should we start? We’re here to question people right?” Minho answered, “Fishermen, other pirates, I’ll talk to the pirates, you can talk to the fishermen.” Jisung agreed, he doesn’t think he can talk to any other pirates. He walked to the docks, “Hello, Mr.” He started, walking up to an elderly, “May I ask something?” The old man looked at him, “You can, although you might have to speak up, age has not been kind to me.” Jisung nodded, “You’re a retired fisherman, correct?” He nodded, “You’ve heard about the sea monsters.” He answered, “Ai, but there’s always a sea monster, when I was my father was a fishermen there was the kraken, now it’s this untamed beast, perhaps it’ll have a name as well, I’ve seen it before.” Jisung answered, “You did?” Jisung then asked, knowing he could’ve made it up but it was worth a try nonetheless, “Do you know anything about it?” He thought, “The Kraken had a weak spot, perhaps this one has one as well, hearts in the stomach perhaps?” Jisung nodded, the logic was correct, if the beast is really 150 feet, then the heart would be lower. Jisung had thanked him, but the man disappeared when he tried. Jisung felt a chill run down his back as he was walking away.</p><p>“Jisung?” Someone called him, he looked back, “Jisoo?” She nodded, “Yes, I haven’t heard from you in a long time, last time I heard about you, you gotten kidnaped?” Jisung answered, “It hasn’t been that long, since college?” Jisoo hummed, “yeah, anyways, what brings you here out of all places?” Jisung answered, “Remember when I was telling you about Minho?” Jisoo nodded, “Of course, you wouldn’t shut up about him.” Jisung pushed her slightly, “I didn’t talk about it all the time, but he isn’t dead.” Jisoo rolled her eyes, “Sure.”<br/> “Anyways, as I was saying he isn’t dead, he’s alive, we’re looking for that sea-monster? You know the one everyone’s looking for.” Jisoo told, “Didn’t think you’d believe in that stuff.” Jisung answered, “I don’t, he does though.” Jisoo was going to continue but someone interrupted her, “Who’s this?”  </p><p>“Oh, this is Jisoo, we were friends in college,” Jisung answered. Minho told, “I didn’t think girls went to college.” Jisoo retaliated, “Some do.” Minho ignored her, “Did you find anything.” Jisoo’s eyes widened, “I know you.” Minho rolled his eyes, provoking her, “How?” Jisoo said, “On wanted posters, Jisung, do you know who he really is?” Jisung shrugged, “A pirate, Jisung, you told me how much you hated them.” Minho inched Jisung towards him, “Well if you think you know everything, we’ll be on our way then, Ms. Know-it-all.” Jisung stopped him, “Just wait a minute,” going towards Jisoo, “It’s fine.” Jisoo questioned, “Is it though?” Jisung said, “I don’t think I can ever hate Minho.” That being said, Minho laughed from behind, “I do have to go soon though, I’ll see you around.” Jisoo yelled, “If you don’t get killed.”<br/> <br/> When they were far enough to not see Jisoo, Minho asked, “You can never hate me?” He stopped both him and Jisung, there was a bit of anger residing in the question, “Obviously I had a very big distaste towards you when we met, but I guess you aren’t all that bad.” Jisung continued to walk, “Really?” Minho asked, Jisung nodded, “Yes, keep up.” Minho continued to question, “So, you don’t wish I were dead?” Jisung knew what he said, he wasn’t exactly sure why that had effected Minho so much, he was a pirate, many people wish he were dead. But Jisung was Jisung, Minho’s childhood friend, “Oh, I’m sorry, I never truly wished that you were dead.” Minho looked vulnerable, it reminded Jisung of when they were children, he wrapped his arms around him.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did you like it?  It's not that exciting of a chapter but there friendship is growing.  Next chapter is similar like this as well!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. V</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah, I did not expect for this fic to be this long!  I really thought it would be five chapters and that's it but no, it's going on for more than five chapters.  I think 10 right now.  Anyway, I hope you like this update and hopefully I'll see you in the next one!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minho watched as Jisung let him go, “Let’s go back to the ship, yeah?” Jisung asked, keeping a hand on Minho’s arm, smiling softly at him, as if taking all his worries away. Perhaps he was, just being there, being alive. Jisung let go, walking ahead, Minho caught up, returning the smile, “Did you actually find anything on the monster?” Minho had asked. Jisung answered, “I think so? Some old sailor said the heart might be in the stomach region?” Minho nodded, “Makes sense.” Jisung questioned, “What about you?” Jisung had his hands behind his back as they walked Minho noticed, “Oh, they didn’t believe that stuff, so not much, we still have time though, want to look around?” Jisung glanced through the streets, agreeing with him, “Okay.”  </p><p>That being said, Minho led them away from the docks, more into the land, the stones on the ground shined in the sun as they walked. Jisung wondered, “Have you ever been here?” Minho thought for a bit, “Yes, I think I have before, a while ago.” Jisung continued, “Any stories?” Minho hummed, “Well, I got chased out because I drank too much and couldn’t pay.” Jisung laughed a bit, “And you called me a drunk.” Minho smirked, “I thought you were, I wouldn’t be surprised if most people in that home were alcoholics.” They both laughed, Jisung looked at a window at a store, there was a necklace, the pendant on it was of a small silver heart. “Doesn’t that look like mom’s necklace?” Minho asked, “You still call her mom?” Jisung rolled his eyes, playfully hitting Minho’s shoulder, “It’s a habit.” Minho retorted, “A habit you should break.” Jisung replied, looking back at the necklace, “I’m trying, but seriously, that looks like her necklace, right?” Minho took a closer look at it, “Yes, I suppose so, why do you think it’s here if it is hers.” Jisung hummed, standing tall, “Perhaps she was running out of money again.”  </p><p>“Do you want it?” Minho asked, Jisung shook his head, “Why would I want it?” Minho led Jisung away from it, “Do you miss her?” Jisung stopped, “Sometimes? She raised us, no matter how bad, she shaped us and who we are now.” Minho agreed, “I miss her sometimes too.” Jisung latched onto Minho’s arm slightly, “We can miss her, let’s just never go back?” Minho looked down at Jisung, nodding at the statement, “Agreed.” Jisung told, “Isn’t it a bit odd that mom’s necklace is.”  </p><p>“Hey Minho, Jisung, what’re you doing?” Seungmin asked, Jisung had let go of Minho, “Nothing much, where’s Changbin?” Minho asked, looking around for the short male. Seungmin told, “He got bored and went back to the ship.” Minho explained, “Changbin hates the land, not hate per se doesn’t enjoy it. He finds it disinteresting and is always the first one back on the ship.” Seungmin nodded, “So, I guess I’ll stick with you two since Captain doesn’t like us by ourselves on land.” Jisung doesn’t know a lot about Chan, just that he’s surprisingly nice, they all are surprisingly nice Jisung found. Seungmin had asked, “Jisung, you and Minho are closer as of lately, feelings changed?” Jisung would think of the word choice later, “We resolved the anger between us, I think.“ Seungmin added, “Good, you were a pain in the ass when you were angry.” Jisung nervously laughed, not sure if he should apologize or not. “It’s whatever,” Seungmin continued, “I’ve seen worse behaviour, we still have half an hour, where else do you want to go?” Jisung looked at Minho, “We can explore more of the town a bit?”  </p><p>They were strolling through the brick road, Seungmin beside Minho who was beside Jisung, when they both stopped, Seungmin subsequently stopping as well. A familiar voice and face in front of them, “Children?” A soft, smooth voice said. Jisung let out a “Mom?” And she grinned. “You aren’t children anymore, are you?” Seungmin asked, “Who is this?” She answered for them, as she always did, “I’m their mom, or caretaker, I was the head caretaker at the orphanage.” Seungmin looked at the three, the scared, nervous aura around Jisung and Minho. Jisung who wasn’t afraid of getting kidnaped by two different pirate crews and Minho who was a pirate of The Red K were both scared. “You’ve changed since the last time I saw you, Minho,” she started a conversation. Her smooth, long black hair that could choke them was cut short to her jaw, “Yeah, I was ten when I left,” Minho said, with a monotone voice.  </p><p>“Mom, we have to go,” Jisung said, taking both Seungmin and Minho from the wrists trying to pull them away. She raised her hand, trying to caress Jisung’s cheek. He flinched, letting go of the two to cover his face and closing his eyes. “Okay,” she looked at Minho, “Why are you guys here?” Minho responded, still unmoving, “I could ask the same.” She grinned, it was as if she didn’t hurt anyone, “I’m just trying to sell things, people here are really easy to get good prices.” She looked at the two of them, “Goodbye, Minho, I am truly sorry.” Jisung looked up in disbelief, Minho gulped as she was starting to walk closer. Thankfully, Seungmin cut in the middle, “And we truly have to go, so take your shitty apology and leave.” With that, Seungmin took Jisung and Minho and made them walk away.  </p><p>Seungmin’s pace started to go faster, not sparing a glance at Minho’s and Jisung’s erratic breaths. He only stopped when they were on the ship, safe from her. Jisung collapsed to the wood as Minho hung onto the rails, he looked at Jisung, throwing himself to him, “Are, are you okay?” Jisung nodded, trying to take a breath in, “Are you?” Minho hugged Jisung from their awkward sitting position. Minho gasped as tears fell out of his eyes. Changbin watched with worried eyes as Minho desperately clung to Jisung and Jisung doing the same. It was the first time Minho had cried, the first time he panicked and the first time he was openly scared. What happened to them. Seungmin shook his head, telling Changbin he had no idea and he was there.  </p><p> Felix and Chan were to arrive a couple of minutes later, their hair messy and lips puffed up a bit.  Minho had stopped crying by then but Chan knew. “Are you okay?” He had asked. Minho nodded, “Yes.” He gripped Jisung’s wrist, Felix had stood, not understanding the situation. He watched Minho cling onto Jisung’s wrist as if his life depended on it.  </p><p>Jisung muttered his name, “Minho, you can let go now, it’s starting to hurt.” Minho looked at the death grip he had on Jisung, loosening the grip until his hand let go and fell to his side. Jisung looked at his wrist, a red mark forming. He rubbed it a little bit, trying to soothe it. “I’m sorry,” Minho said, just above a whisper. Jisung shrugged.  </p><p><br/>______</p><p> </p><p>Dinner was fast, faster than normal and suddenly everyone was asleep. Jisung was too shaken to sleep, so climbing out of the hammock, he left to go outside. He shivered from the cold, looking up at the stars. He wrapped his arms around himself, trying to get warmer. The sea was calmer and he thought it’d be a waste of a night to go inside then. He turned around, looking at Minho who just walked outside as well, “Aren’t tired?” He asked him. Minho smiled softly, “Something like that,” he had returned, walking up to Jisung. “Today was something, huh,” Minho started, looking down at the dark abyss. Jisung agreed, “I didn’t think I’d see her again.” Minho looked at Jisung, becoming even more serious, “Why do you still call her mom? She isn’t.” Jisung answered, “I’ve called her mom for twenty years, it’s hard to just go from one name to another.” Minho told, “It's not impossible.”  </p><p class="p1">“Can I ask something then?” Jisung had said, standing up taller. Minho stayed silent, ready to hear whatever Jisung wanted to know. “Why did you leave without me? We planned to leave together that night but you left.” Minho fidgeted with his hands, “Do you remember Yeonjun?” Jisung took a minute, “Yes, moms, I mean her son?” Minho nodded, “He told me to, said no one would care if one orphan ran away, if two, they’d hunt us down and kill us, he said I should get a head start on life and come back for you, I didn’t want you to die, we were ten we wouldn’t be able to survive if they hunted us down, I wanted to come back but I found myself on a pirate ship and across the world.” Jisung questioned again, “Then why didn’t you tell me?” Minho blurted out, “You wouldn’t listen, you were angry and blinded by that, you’d find a way to twist my words.” Jisung was going to deny but he would do that, he’d find a way to shift the blame on Minho without even knowing it, “I’m sorry,” he said. Minho replied, “It’s okay, you know now, right?”  </p><p>Chan walked down the stairs, “What’re you two talking about?” Jisung whipped his head to look behind him, “Oh, what’re you doing up?” Chan laughed, “Someone has to keep a lookout and I don’t trust anyone to not sleep on the job.” Jisung laughed at that, “But are you guys okay? You gave everyone a scare.” Minho responded, “I’m sorry about that.” Chan denied him, “Don’t be, I’m sure whatever you were upset about was a reason to be upset about.” Chan looked around, “May I tell you something?” They both nodded, becoming eager to listen, “I wasn’t always a captain, I was apart of a crew but it wasn’t like this crew, they weren’t nice, they’d murder anyone who got in their way, even if it meant murdering some of their own, so eventually,” Chan told, “I made plans on making my own crew, make the crew be caring and yet feared at the same time. Having emotions doesn’t make you weak, it makes us stronger, it only makes you weak if it dictates every move you make, that’s why the pirate crew I was in before failed, they didn’t allow trust or emotions, so I beg of you, cry when you want to, love who you want, just please don’t cancel your emotions.”  </p><p>Minho had stared at him, “I,” Minho tried to say, “don’t make me cry again.” He choked out, already failing. He hugged Chan, letting him cry on him. Minho gripped at Chan’s torso, his breath wavering and off. Chan had made Minho let go, “As much as I love hugging you, I do have to steer the ship.” Chan told, rubbing Minho’s hair.  </p><p>Minho stared at Jisung, reading his mind, Jisung engulfed himself in Minho, “I’m older than you, you shouldn’t have to comfort me,” he said between breaths. He answered, “I want to do this.” Jisung had hummed softly, rubbing Minho’s back. The wind grew softer, blowing their hair and the sails. “Are you tired?” Jisung asked, finishing humming. Minho returned the question, “Are you?” Jisung shrugged, “A bit.” Minho told, “Then let’s go to sleep, mhm?”  </p><p>_______</p><p> </p><p>In the morning, they’d woken up, drowsy from the lack of sleep. Jisung had risen, stretching his back, then going towards Felix again. Jisung watched as Minho walked out on the deck, yawning. He was calmer, from the looks of it and eerily unaware of the concerned looks that the crew was giving him. He walked to Jisung, “No nightmares?” He asked, rubbing the bangs off from Jisung’s forehead, eyeing the scar on it, “No nightmares,” Jisung confirmed, fixing his hair to hide his forehead. “You?” Jisung returned. Minho had the same answer. Minho smiled, walking away as if nothing happened.  </p><p>Felix asked, “Is he okay?” Jisung nodded, “Yes, he’s usually like that if I remember correctly?” Felix answered, “Never like that, he’d do subtle things.” Jisung hummed, understandingly knowing what he meant.  He figured that Minho was closed off or in a way not wanting to show care for people.  </p><p>Jisung and Felix had the month off, Hyunjin and Jeongin taking the cleaning duties.  Felix laughed at them, "Tired already?"  He joked, watching Hyunjin roll his eyes.  Jisung chuckled, he felt okay with his life.  Free almost.  Nothing like the last time he was on the water.  He didn't feel to watch his back to make sure no one catches his mistakes, not feeling the fear of higher-ups.  He could relax with the crew without the fear of getting laid off if he said a joke wrongly.  Little by little the dread in his heart was lifting.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I will be going on winter break after Friday so I will have more time to update this fic so I won't have to worry about missing anything.  I was going to say how I hate my writing style but then I read 'My Immortal' and I don't think it's that bad anymore.  I have many ideas for this book so who knows how long it will be!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. VI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thursday updates really have me dying.  I wrote this in the middle of English class because yeah, anyways, they're relationship is growing and I'm gonna be adding seggsual tention but it'll be unresolved because i hate writing seggz scenes.  I hope you enjoyed this!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jisung felt the calm before the storm, not recognizing anything bad will happen.  He was pleasantly joking with Felix, as he frequently did when Chan yelled at the rest of the crew, “Shit, there’s the government ships!” Jisung whipped his head around, he moved back, questioning what was going to happen. Felix ran under the deck to get a sword and a gun, throwing them to Jisung, “Protect yourself, don’t want a repeat of last time.” He joked, definitely not for the situation but Jisung couldn’t help but laugh. Jisung hadn’t killed anyone and he didn’t want to, he was afraid he’d have to at the moment.  </p><p>A loud canon from their ship tore a gaping hole into The Red K causing Jisung to fall over. “Surrender now or face death!” Someone had shouted, Chan smiling, ridiculing them, “Never!” With that, all hell broke loose, Jeongin swung a rope to the other side, while Hyunjin cursed under his breath then went to follow him. A couple of soldiers managed their way onto Chan’s ship, trying to attack. Seungmin was on the enemy's ship while Minho, Chan, Felix, Changbin and Jisung was on their own. It was strange, he’d never thought the government would ever be his enemy, it was an odd feeling for him. Maybe Namjoon was right, he was a pirate as soon as he stepped on a pirate ship.  </p><p>“Jisung, what on earth are you doing?” Someone he knew said. The ship was from his home town, “We’ve been searching for you for months.”  Jisung had gulped, this was his way out he desperately wanted months ago. At the time, he would’ve cursed them and left, but he couldn’t, “Let’s get you out, you don’t need to be with those bastards.” Minho glanced to see them, stabbing someone in the stomach. He was calling Minho a bastard, he was calling them bastards. He shook his head, “Come on, you don’t actually like being here.” Jisung raised the sword that Felix gave him, “then so be it,” his voice changed to a darker tone, becoming malicious.  </p><p>Jisung swung his sword, only ever training with the caretaker, he got scratched a couple of times, barely dodging multiple times. The official laughed, thinking it would be easy. Jisung had found balance, arm strength and adrenaline surging through him as he shoved him off the side of the deck. He guessed he could survive, which was what soothed Jisung’s mind, not wanting to deal with the fact he murdered someone that wasn’t an animal.  </p><p>Jisung turned around, seeing someone in a red uniform run to him. Surprised from the attack he lunched the sword forward, watching the sword seep through the cloth and into the skin. He watched as the eyes became lifeless, all for the throwing people off the edge tactic to make him feel less guilty. They were all full of sin though, even the officials who prided themselves on being good and lawful and even Chan who desperately wished for safe places with his crew. He was full a sin too, Jisung, having murdered and had lied. No one who walks is devoid of sin. Jisung figured that to be his next tactic to feel less bad. Everyones full of sin so who cares.  </p><p>Jisung watched as Changbin was fighting close to the edge, Jisung saw it before it happened. He started to run, feet pacing against the wood boards. He had watched as the government official smirked menacingly, he watched Changbin fall off the ship, latching onto the rail. Jisung only hurried his pace, knowing that he would fall soon. He ran and ran, shoving the man away from Changbin who only hung on with one hand. Ignoring the enemy, he went to Changbin trying to help him up, when he felt hands around his torso pulling him away. He struggled with kicking. His breath fastened, biting the man's hand. He yelped in pain, letting Jisung fall to the ground, they were near the railing so Jisung did the only thing he could do. He shoved the man off before racing towards Changbin who struggled to get back up.  </p><p>He outstretched his hand, signalling to grab his hand. Changbin did so, using one hand to push himself up while Jisung pulled. Jisung looked at Changbin, asking, “Are you okay?” Changbin joked, “Arms probably dislocated but everything’s okay.” He lunged forward, hitting the man behind Jisung. He was painfully aware of the situation, whipping around, he looked at Minho, battling someone. Jisung didn’t know them but he saw him around the town a couple of times.  </p><p>“Keep your head up,” Chan instructed. Jisung smelt smoke in the air, looking around, he saw that the ship was lit on fire, blazing as it was so close to theirs. “Shit,” Chan slurred, pushing someone off the side. Seungmin quickly jumped back onto The Red K, Hyunjin and Jeongin nowhere in sight. The soldiers knew they lost, the remaining people on their ship were deceased, just remnants. Jisung worried they got captured, but knowing Jeongin, he was the one who burnt the ship, so they were safe at least for now. Jisung smiled at Minho, “Didn’t think it had it in you,” Minho joked. Jisung smiled, “What? Killing people?” Minho nodded, “Yeah, although,” Minho answered, pausing a bit, “never mind.” Jisung pressed, “What?” Minho shook his head, “Okay, I guess,” Jisung answered.</p><p>Changbin called Jisung over, leaning on the mast, “Thanks,” he said, not looking at him, “For?” Jisung asked, genuinely confused. His head tilted to the side, “For helping me out when I was over the edge.” Jisung muttered an, “Oh,” before speaking up, “No problem.” He told, “No seriously,” Changbin interjected, “You were on the opposite side of the ship, you could’ve left me.” Jisung finally saw Changbins eyes, they were filled with a sorrowful happiness in a way, they were serious, “You’re welcome, Changbin.”  </p><p>Jisung found Felix who was talking to Chan. They were close, their breaths could touch each other, Jisung thought. He decided to ignore it, it wasn’t his place to ask questions. He turned but before he did, he caught a glimpse of their lips touching. He hurried away, thinking about what he just saw. He knew guys could kiss, he knew that. Then why was he so shocked to see Chan and Felix. He wasn’t uncomfortable or confused, he knew why he understood that but why couldn’t he understand why he was surprised. Was it because they were pirates? They never acted like pirates in front of Jisung, not the stereotypical pirates at least. It was in their name, pirates, it follows them everywhere they go, linked to the name, and yet they still have time to kiss and love each other?  </p><p>“Jisung, you okay? You look like they’re thinking hard,” Minho asked. Jisung blinked, processing his words, “Oh, not a lot.” Minho was a pirate as well. Minho continued, “Okay, we’re stopping again to get more guns and bullets because some people thought it’d be a good idea to attack us and rip a hole into our ship.” Minho told, obviously talking about the ship. “We’re spending overnight there, something about a waitlist? I don’t know Chan is better at explaining it.” Jisung confirmed that he understood. Jisung had asked, “Hey, Minho, romance, do you have any time for that?” Minho hummed softly, looking up to think, “Not a lot, obviously I can’t have serious relationships as I’m always moving around, never spending a week in the same place. If I were to date someone, it would be someone on this ship but as much as I love them, they’re so insufferably annoying.” He smiled, watching Jisung crack a smile as well.  </p><p>That night, Jisung watched Minho become restless in his sleep before sitting up, almost falling out of the makeshift bed. “Go back to sleep, Jisung,” he muttered. Jisung, stubborn as ever, “No, tell me what’s up?” Minho shook his head, “It’s stupid,” lying back down. Jisung whispered, “It can’t be that stupid, come on.” Minho sighed, “Fine, you know how we grew up poor?” Jisung nodded, “Yes, I was there.” Minho sighed, “I don’t feel comfortable without money.” Jisung asked, “What do you mean? You have a lot of it right now.” Minho answered, “Yeah, I do but if given the chance to get more, I’d want it.” Jisung elaborated, “Is that why you’re so obsessed with the sea monster?” Minho shrugged, “I guess?” Jisung continued, “Don’t worry, we’ll kill the monster, just sleep for now?” Minho nodded, looking up to the ceiling. </p><p>______</p><p>The next day, Changbin complained as he walked off the ship, as usual, Seungmin following after him. Jeongin jumped off the boat, Hyunjin running after him, trying to not get him killed. Minho went to Jisung, “Let’s walk around?” Jisung agreed, “I’ll pay for drinks?” Jisung offered, Minho declined, “It’s okay.” <br/> <br/> They went to a bar, ordering two beers, passing one too Jisung. He looked at a table where two people were cards, “They’re gambling,” Minho told. “I want to play,” Jisung mentioned, walking towards them. Minho stopped him, pulling him back, “You really don’t,” he returned, “I do though.” Jisung made him let go, smiling as he walked up to the strangers. </p><p>“What do you want?” One of them asked. “What are you playing?” He returned, the other person answered, “Poker, you know how to play?” He did, he used to play a lot as children going into his adult, “No, but I know all the rules, straight face, right? Deal me in,” Jisung said, sitting down and putting a few coins in front of him. The two of them smirked, dealing Jisung in. He looked at his cards, already knowing he had a high chance of winning. He looked up, seeing them call already, they put a whole lot of coins in so Jisung followed. He put his cards down, the two men looking at him, “Liar, you played before,” one of them accused, Jisung said, “What? It’s all about luck, correct?” He leaned over the table, collecting the coins. They scowled, “What? Upset because a kid beat you?” </p><p>Minho walked up to them, “Jisung, I don’t think you should be doing this?” Jisung answered, “It’s okay, let’s go again?” The pirates growled, dealing the cards again. He looked at them, they were very shit cards, but he wasn’t too worried. They slammed some coins on the table waiting to see if Jisung would do the same. Jisung went all in, unpredictably. They gulped, and a silence fell over them. They both folded their cards, waiting to see what Jisung had to make him so confident. He turned his cards over the two men growing angrier as Jisung collected the coins once again, his wrist getting snatched when he was close enough to one of the men, “Let go? Don’t be a sore loser, again?” <br/> “Get out of here before I shoot you.” <br/> <br/> They whipped out a gun, facing it towards Jisung. His eyes shook and widened as he hurriedly collected his money, making a pouch in his shirt to hold it. He raced out the door, Minho following him. “What the fuck, Jisung!” He yelled, “You could’ve gotten us killed!” Jisung retorted, “Here’s some money for you, I would’ve gotten you more but they were assholes and sore losers.” Minho stood in silence, “You did that for me?” Jisung nodded, “Well, you said you had anxiety from not having money, so I just thought,” he trailed off, not losing his train of thought, he could’ve continued if he wished too. “Jisung, I’m more afraid of losing you again, don’t do that okay? They’re pirates, they would’ve killed you.” Jisung nodded, “Alright, I really wasn’t trying to cause trouble.” Minho smiled softly, rubbing Jisung’s hair, messing it up, “I know.” </p><p>They stood there in silence, on the sidewalk. They stared at each other, lost in the eyes of the other. “Um, we should get farther away from here, we don’t know if they’ll change their minds on killing you,” Minho suggested, blinking a few times. Jisung agreed, staying silent as well, following Minho further away from the bar.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeahh, that was something!  Next update is the last calm (?) chapter and the rest is going to be the final couple of chapters (hopefully) unless I get more ideas and decide to write them in this story.  Anyways I hoped you liked reading this chapter, don't forget to comment or kudos, they're very welcomed.</p><p>BTW the person who I was 'cold' to in the comments is my friend and he doesn't care, he was like 'do it' so I'm not a mean person!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. VII (PT I)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The reason I split chapter 7 in two parts is because the next part is completely different.  Anways, I hope you enjoy some angst here.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">They strolled in the streets, Minho suggested, “Let’s sleep in an inn?” Jisung asked, looking at him, “Why?”Minho shrugged, “After today, we aren’t going to be on land for a while, we’re so close to the Caribbean, also the ship is under repair.”Jisung thought before answered, “Okay, I suppose we can sleep in an inn today,” he laughed.Seungmin walked up to them, “Hey, any chance you’re sleeping in an inn?”They both nodded, “Good, then I’ll sleep in your guys' room?”Minho denied him, “No, room with Changbin or Chan or Jeongin, I don’t know.”Seungmin huffed out, “Rude, and I do not want to room with Chan and Felix.”He emphasized the not, making both Jisung and Minho understand why he didn’t want to.Minho suggested, “Room with Jeongin and Hyunjin, you’re pretty close with them.”Seungmin shrugged, “I guess, I don’t know, sometimes I think, never mind.”Minho asked, “No, tell us, what is it?”Seungmin sighed, sitting on the paved sidewalk, “It’s just that, I love Jeongin, I really do, but sometimes I think I’m getting replaced?And I also love Changbin but I miss Hyunjin I guess, I don’t know, and now that Jisung is here,” he looked at him, “I also love you but maybe because you’re here now, I’ll get kicked off the ship again.” </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Jisung asked, “Again?” Seungmin nodded, “Last crew I was on kicked me out almost killed me too, but it’s going to happen again, I can see it.”Minho commented, “It won’t happen, what gave you the idea?”Seungmin answered, “You no longer need me, I am no longer useful.”Jisung sat beside him, “That’s not true,” he said, “I mean, I’ve only been here a couple of months but I can see you’re really useful, you keep Changbin from ruining the place and you’re amazing at fighting.”Seungmin responded, “Anyone can do that.”Minho sat on the opposite side of him, “But no one can do it as good as you, you were trained by the number one most wanted pirate at the time.”Seungmin smiled softly, “I guess you’re right, then why does Hyunjin want to replace me so badly?”Minho rubbed Seungmin’s back, trying to sooth him softly, “He doesn’t want to replace you, you know him, a new face and he’s attached.”Seungmin commented, voice choking back tears, “Not with Jisung.”Minho shushed him softly, “That’s because I took him before Hyunjin took the chance too.” </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Jisung cut in, “I’m sure if you talk to him, he would understand.”Seungmin laughed, “We’re pirates Jisung, we don’t talk about that.” Jisung told, “Isn’t that a fault though?It can be the downfall to a demise, so talk to him, he’ll want to know.”Seungmin asked, “Really?”Jisung confirmed, nodding his head. “Then I guess I’ll go find him, do you think Jeongin will be upset and think I don’t like him?”Minho shook his head, “I doubt it, he’d be upset because you kept these feelings to yourself.”Seungmin nodded, getting up, waving bye to them as he ran. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Seungmin ran to where he knew Hyunjin and Jeongin would be, seeing them on the pier, he stopped in his tracks.What was he even going to say?He couldn’t exactly say he wanted more attention, that would be selfish.He sighed, his confidence plummeting again as he turned around, “Seungmin!”Hyunjin yelled, Seungmin smiled, turning around, “Yes?”Hyunjin told, “Come, do you want to room with us?We know Changbin is probably going to sleep on the beach,” they joked, knowing Changbin they wouldn’t be surprised.Changbin has a friend here and went to sleep with them, “I know you don’t like being lonely, so why not room with us for tonight.”Jeongin nodded, “Yes, it’ll be fun!”He exclaimed, Seungmin smiled, maybe he didn’t need to talk about his insecurities yet.He said yes and sat with them for the rest of the day. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">They placed their money in the middle of their circle, “This should enough for a night, correct?”Seungmin nodded at Hyunjin, “I think so.”Jeongin told, “Then let us pick an inn!”He yelled excitedly.Jeongin smiled at Hyunjin, “Do you think we’ll find the sea monster?”Hyunjin commented, “Perhaps if we do, you cannot just go into battle okay?We don’t want you dying.”Jeongin laughed loudly, </p><p class="p1">They checked into an inn, “Do I know you from somewhere?”The innkeeper asked, he sized the three of them up, “I don’t think so, we do have that kind of faces though.”The innkeeper seemed to take the option, “One room?”Hyunjin nodded, answering again, “Here’s the key.”He grabbed it, pulling the two to the room, “We should see soon, in the morning we’re leaving early.”They got ready, the moon shining in the dark.<br/>
<br/>
Seungmin had the extra bed to himself, the one nearest to the window, he stared out of it, thinking the two were asleep.He didn’t want to cry, he really didn’t, but when he looked at how Jeongin got so much closer to Hyunjin then Seungmin would ever be, he couldn’t help that his eyes started to water.He sniffled a bit, rubbing his nose.He turned away from the window seeing Hyunjin sitting up staring at him, “Oh, what are you doing up?”Seungmin asked, waiting for a response.“Why are you crying?”Was all he got for an answer, “I’m not crying?”Hyunjin got up, leaving his bed to travel to Seungmin’s bed, “What is it?”Seungmin shrugged his shoulders, “Is it wrong to think we’re still friends?”He asked sullenly.Hyunjin looked at him in shock, “What do you mean?Of course, we’re still friends.”Seungmin continued, “We haven’t talked for a long time,I don’t know, I’m just making a big deal out of nothing.”Hyunjin smiled softly, putting his palms against Seungmin cheeks, “Never think like that, we’re still friends and nothing is going to change that.” </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Seungmin nodded, he took his hand to place it on top of Hyunjin’s, “Thank you.”Hyunjin commented, wrapping himself around Seungmin, “You do remind me of my brother, you and Jeongin both do, maybe it’s because he would’ve been the same age as you.”Seungmin questioned, not being able to see hyunjin’s face, “How did he die?”Hyunjin drew a sigh, “It isn’t a pretty story but he and I used to play on the water a lot, then a pirate ship came, and a captain killed him, I couldn’t protect him.”Seungmin continued to question, “Have you ever wanted revenge?”Seungmin felt Hyunjin nod, “All the time, and I did.”Seungmin hugged Hyunjin tighter, “Thank you for telling me, it must’ve been hard.”Hyunjin responded, “I’m glad you talked about what you were feeling too, I never want you to feel like that.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did you enjoy the Hyunmin/seungjin angst?   Don't worry I'm not posting the 2nd part in Thursday, I'll post it later today!  School is out so I have some time.  My original idea was to have Hyunjin's brother be murdered by Chan and Hyunjin finds a way to make Chan go to jail but Seungmin finds out and tries to help which only leads him going to jail as well and Chan and Seungmin almost dies but like the crew saves them and then like Hyunjin feels guilty and regrets and Chans like okay but then I thought it would be weird and decided to get rid of the idea.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. VII (PT II)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It was christmas and things got very hectic and I didn't have the time to upload something.  I hope you understand why this update was shorter than usual.  Anyways, I hope you had a good week.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">“Do you think Seungmin is feeling better?”Jisung asked, sitting on a bed.Minho hummed, going down next to him, “Perhaps, I’m sure they’ll figure it out.”Jisung nodded, Jisung’s hair was pulled back as he laid on the mattress.“What happened?”He hummed, Jisung looked at Minho, “What?”Minho gestured to Jisung head, it seemed like every time the scar is shown, Minho could feel the hurt more.“Oh, it really wasn’t anything special, you know how she is or was.”Minho laid down, “Care to share?” </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">______</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">Jisung and Minho laughed as they ran to the stream holding a fishing rod.They stopped at the water, “Do you remember what to do?”Minho asked, serious all of a sudden.Jisung nodded, equally as serious and determined, “Wait for me to come get you, don’t leave by yourself okay?”Jisung agreed, “Yes, you’ll come get me at night and we run as far as we can!”Minho covered his mouth, “Not so loud Jisung, people will hear.”Jisung giggled, going to throw the line in the water to catch fish.They laughed until they heard a twig snap.It became dead silent, Minho yelling, “Hello!”He asked.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">They both let out a sigh when they saw Yeonjun, “Hey kids, Minho, can I see your arm?It seems like she left a bruise.”Minho sighed, lifting his sleeve to reveal scratches and bruises, Yeonjun sighed, digging into his pocket to get a bandage.Yeonjun wrapped it around Minho’s arm, “How about you Jisung, are you hurt anywhere?”Jisung shook his head, “Nope, Minho helped me!”Yeonjun smiled, “That’s good, it’s always good to have someone to look out for us.”Jisung hummed, “Minho, can I speak to you after dinner?”He nodded, looking at Jisung to see if he knew what was going on.<br/>
<br/>
Yeonjun left with a goodbye, “Maybe he’ll give you treats?”Jisung suggested, “You have to share,” he added, getting serious and angry.Minho laughed, “If he does, I’ll share with you,” Minho looked at the rod that was getting pulled, “Jisung, watch the line.”Jisung went to look before grabbing onto it and pulling.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">They grabbed the fish and put them in a basket and starting to walk back to the boys home.They went to the caretaker, “Mom, we caught a lot of fish today!” She smiled, taking the basket from him.She told, “Then we’ll have a nice dinner today.”Jisung smiled, going back to Minho, “Mom seems nice today.”Minho nodded, “A bit suspicious if you ask me.”Jisung laughed loudly.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">Dinner flew by with no injuries, and Minho had to go speak to Yeonjun.Jisung sat alone as he waited for Minho to come back.He sat beside mom, smiling when she looked at him.He had a chill against his back as Minho was taking a lot longer.His leg shook as he climbed into bed, Minho still gone.He’ll be there, Jisung thought, but it was a wish that never came.He tried to fall asleep, he really did, but when Minho wasn’t coming, his faux sleep state turned real.He dreamt of what will happen when Minho woke him up.When he eventually did, it was not by the tender touch of Minho, it was of the harsh grip from Mom, bruising his upper arm. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">His breathing grew heavy, “Where is he, you little bitch!”She yelled, making Jisung violently flinch.“Who?”He whimpered out.“Minho, where is he, I know you know.”He shook his head, “I really don’t, I don’t know where he is.”He cried out, looking around.Yeonjun was covering his eye in pain, what did she do.“He’s fucking dead, and it’s all your fault,” his mother accused.Jisung’s eyes widened, “I didn’t do anything!” </p><p class="p2">Jisung felt the hit on his face as he flew into the table beside his bed, causing him to cut his forehead. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">He blinked his eyes open, his head was bandaged, “I’m sorry, Jisung,” Yeonjun confessed, but Jisung told, “Minho’s dead, isn’t he, and it’s my fault.”Yeonjun was going to deny him but, “Jisung, get to work, now Minho is gone, you have to do his chores as well.”Yeonjun interjected, “Mom, he didn’t do shit.”But his mom ignored him, “Be a good boy and do it for me.” </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">And the harm that Jisung got was worse and worse as he got older, bruises turned into scratches turned into fractures.Mothers anger infestered her and would take it out on Jisung the most.It was his fault everything was going to shit, mother would say. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">______</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">“Jisung,” Minho muttered.Jisung smiled softly, “I’m more self confident now, it’s okay.”Minho grew closer, “You shouldn’t have to go through that, just because I thought I could come back.”Jisung looked around, “It’s okay, you didn’t know, I didn’t know, I promise, I’m better now.”Minho answered, “I believe you.”Jisung and Minho crawled into bed, keeping the saddened aura around them. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">“Can I tell you something,” Minho asked, having the urge to say something.Jisung hummed, turning to the side to look at him, “I think I like you.”Jisung asked, “Like me as in a friend or as a boyfriend?”Minho answered, “Boyfriend.”Jisung eyes shot open, “I like you too, like that.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. VIII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can't believe it's finished!!  Also a lot of blood for this chapter.  And prepare tears.  It's 4:30 in the morning so please be aware of some mistakes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Changbin tapped his foot against the hardwood floor. “The water is changing, I can feel it,” he said as Chan walked to him. “Then we must be getting close.” Changbin looked at the water, the colour a deep black as if he was staring in the abyss, “What if that’s a bad thing?” Chan paused, taking a seat beside him, the aura around them shifted, “To tell you the truth, I’ve been trying to not do this, I made more stops in order to procrastinate going. I’m afraid not everyone is going to survive.” Changbin opened his mouth but Chan interrupted, “Don’t say we’re all going to survive, we won’t, and I hope to god that I will be the only one who dies, I don’t think I’ll know how to survive if anyone on this crew dies before me.” Changbin raised his voice, “I don’t want you to ever say that captain, if you die, everyone dies, we wouldn’t know how to go on, it’s never too late to stop hunting it down.” Chan shook his head, “We could, but everyone is going to be so disappointed in me, and Jeongin, he really wants to the thing, as revenge.”  </p><p>They decided to change the topic, it could be their last moments to be alive, “Jisung and Minho, they’ve been awfully close now,” Chan stated as he spotted the two of them, laughing softly. “What? Maybe they’re just trying to catch up on things.” Chan shook his head, “No, it’s not that, I don’t know, maybe I’m looking too much into things, but Minho, he’s never been this happy before.” Changbin looked again, “He has been smiling a lot these past couple of days, ever since we got the ship fixed.” They glanced back at Minho and Jisung, “You’re right, I wonder what happened.”  </p><p>Felix walked around, "I'm scared," he stated.  Chan held his hand lightly, "You'll be okay, okay?"  Felix nodded, holding the hand in both of his, "I just have a bad feeling."  Chan smiled softly, "I won't let anything bad happen to you, okay?"  Felix nodded, "I trust you."  Before going in for a kiss.  "Y'all need a room," Changbin joked, lightening the mood. </p><p>The three continued talking until Seungmin came up, “Changbin, Captain, we are in the Caribbean.” Chan stood up, the air getting colder, biting the tips of their fingers.  The atmosphere throughout them had grown distant, scared and that was when they knew, they were close.  It started as a loud splash, a fin here and a hand that looked scarily like a human there.  A loud shriek travelled through the wind, sounding like a million deaths, perhaps all the people it had killed.  And then, "That's a fucking Ningen!" Jisung gasped, Minho asked, "What?"  Jisung explained, stumbling over his voice, "A Ningen, it's Japanese, I don't understand what it's doing here, or how it's even alive, it's going to kill everyone."  Minho smirked, "then it better be a damn nice day to die."  </p><p>With that, the water became rough, growing bigger by the second.  Chan ran to the side, watching as an unknown beast was bolting upwards.  "Hang onto something!"  He yelled, just before they saw the full thing, jumping up and splashing the ship sideways.  Jeongin fell, rolling, heading to the water if not for Hyunjin who swiftly grabbed onto him.  It took its claws, grabbing onto the edges of the ship.  Seungmin, who was in the air, grabbing on a rope for dear life, went for his gun and shooting at its fingers.  It screeched, letting go but taking a piece of the ship with it.  The ship went upright, and the eight of them went straight for the guns, shooting at anything, Chan and Felix were loading the canons, shooting at the water. Jisung looked up at the sky, of course, it had to start raining.  He looked at the water, cursing himself, why had he decide to stay.  He could've avoided this whole entire thing.  </p><p>The hand that now had a small hole in it came up, Jisung looked at the canon, pulling it out and aiming it before lighting it.  He aimed it lower, hoping the hand would come down.  He muttered, "Please work," as the hand laid unmoving, before, just as the canon were to fire, it was slamming down going to split the ship in half.  The cannon fired, blasting a finger off.  </p><p>Jisung yelled, "The only way to kill it is to get its heart, everything else will only hurt it."  Seungmin yelled back, watching the Ningen fall once again, "Where the fuck is the heart!"  Jisung looked at it, "In its stomach!  The middle!"  The Ningen blasted out of the water, taking the ship and slamming into it.  </p><p>Jisung looked around, fully surrounded by water.  He opened his eyes, ignoring the sting from the saltwater, watching as fragments of the ship were sinking and some were floating.  He looked around, where was Minho.  Everyone was swimming up, except for Seungmin.  He was swimming right for the Ningen.  He looked around, before chasing after him, he was going to die.  He knew where he was going.  The heart. </p><p>Jisung tried to swim faster, but Seungmin was already there, if he wanted to get to the heart, he had to get inside it, make a hole.  He cringed as he saw Seungmin carve out a human-sized hole in its stomach.  He yelled, inhaling water as the hand-picked him up.  </p><p>Seungmin landed somewhere on the shore, his head bleeding, "Jisung," he muttered when he saw the boy come from the shore, "I tried, but I'm useless once again."  Jisung shook his head, grabbing his hand, "No, don't say that, you did so well."  Seungmin coughed up blood, as he watched the monster, "You know where I made the hole, please don't let it hurt them."  Jisung nodded, "Please stay awake, we need to celebrate, right?"  Seungmin told, "I'll try."  </p><p>Jisung sighed, taking a deep breath in and diving back in.  He saw the blood that seeped through the water and disappear, he could get in unnoticed, and if he were to succeed, he'd have to get out before it sinks to the bottom of the sea.  He swam closer, looking inside, there were the bones that he had to get by, the inside he saw the lungs on the other side, it almost looked like a blue whale, from what he could tell, the blood made his sightly impaired.  Jisung heard the heartbeat, it was fast and seemed scared.  He almost gagged as he touched the bones, finding himself inside, be careful to not stay for long, the acid will tear him down before the monster can find him.  </p><p>Just cut the heart, stab it, do something.  He climbed up, feeling the heartbeat race more and more.  He went next to it, thinking of an apology before stabbing it.  The Ningen shrieked and Jisung felt weight shifted.  He looked around, not seeing anything, the light from the hole was gone.  He started to panic, before remembering whale biology.  He knew where the lungs were located, and if he swam down, which he could tell from how the heart was, he would find the lungs and find the hole.  It was pitch black and the only thing he could hear was a slowly dying heartbeat.</p><p>His chest started to hurt as he was losing oxygen but he only just found the lungs, he turned around, seeing where the blood was escaping.  He escaped, but he was far down, he wouldn't make it.  He looked around, barely able to see, a shark.  He took a dagger, making sure it wasn't used to kill the beast, and cut his hand.  The shark stared at him and started to swim towards him.  He raised his fist, punching the nose upwards just before the shark could attack.  He grabbed onto a fin, looking down to see the Ningen falling to the ground.  Its fingers were cut off, and soon it disappeared into the unknown.  Jisung did it, although he never would've thought he'd have to go into it to do so.  Jisung let go when he was near the top.  </p><p>He gasped for air, taking short breaths, coughing up water.  He looked for the shipwreck. </p><p>Hyunjin choked out, "Seungmin, please don't die, don't do this."  Seungmin said, slurring and not quite saying it correctly, "It's okay, Jeongins still here, correct?  You don't need me anymore."  Hyunjin rushed out, "No, Seungmin I still need you, I still, you always help me."  Seungmin opened his mouth, "Keep protecting Jeongin, I love you, Hyunjin," before staring right through him.  Hyunjin placed his head on Seungmins chest, his heartbeat was no longer there, making it permanent.    </p><p>Hyunjin looked around, he couldn't find anyone, were they on another part of the beach.  He picked Seungmin up, watching the waves go quiet.  Changbin was lying on the ground, throwing up water, before looking at the two, "Is he okay?"  Changbin stared at Hyunjin's state, starting to get the message.  He muttered, "oh," getting himself up, going to carry him.  He held in tears, Hyunjin shouldn't have to carry Seungmin, his best friend, not when he was dead. </p><p>They found Chan and Felix next, Chan crying, "Is he?"  Hyunjin asked, Chan nodded, not wanting to let Felix's hand go, pulling him in an unreturned hug.  Chan sobbed, kissing his forehead and mouth and every freckle on his face.  Felix was still dead.</p><p>Jeongin who they found, cried in Hyunjin's arms, not wanting to face the reality.  Jisung and Minho were nowhere in sight, they weren't anywhere, Changbin searched all over.  They assumed they were dead.  </p><p>"It's my fault," Chan told.  "Jisung wouldn't even be here if it weren't for me, and I knew we were going to die, I should've stopped the whole thing."  Jeongin told, "We're pirates, that's our job, go into the face of death, we won't be its last victims, not anymore."  </p><p>Jisung stood with shaky legs that barely supported him, he dropped to the ground, sand sticking everywhere it could.  "Jisung, where have you been."  Jisung muttered, "Do you really want to know?"  He then looked at Felix and Seungmin, "No," he murmured, crawling towards the two.  His hands couldn't support him, "Where's Minho," he asked, looking frantically around.  </p><p>"I don't know," Chan told, staying close to Seungmin and Felix.  Jisung tried to stand up again, to go to the sea but kept failing, "You can't go back in, Jisung, you'll drown," Changbin stated, "I don't want to lose him again," he bellowed, the waves washing against his shoes, choking on his spit and perhaps a little water.  He struggled against Changbins' grip.</p><p>"Then don't," someone said, Jisung whipped his head around, wincing from whiplash.  Changbin let him go, "Minho," he said, his strength worsening as he tried to get to him.  "Woah, slow down, I got you," Minho said, holding onto Jisung as they both crashed from Jisung's dead weight.  Jisung kissed Minho, desperately on the lips, only stopping for air but would continue right after.  He held Minho's hand,  "Where were you?"  Jisung asked, teeth chattering as he hugged Minho, the hug was pathetically tight, Minho might not have felt it, but it meant everything to Jisung, "I just woke up a couple of minutes ago, just past that cliff, the question is, what did you do?  You smell of dead whale."  Jisung shook his head, "I wouldn't be surprised."  Minho urged, "Don't tell me it ate you, how did you get out?"  Jisung shook his head, "Seungmin made a hole and I went in for the heart, fuck Minho, they're dead, Seungmin and Felix, they're both dead."  Minho hugged him tighter, slightly hurting Jisung.  </p><p>Felix and Seungmin were burned on a cliff next to the sea.  Chan thought back to their last conversation, crying as he remembered what they talked about.  Hyunjin smiled softly, trying to think of positives, Seungmin must have been suffering a lot, he coughed up a lot of blood in his dying breaths, maybe the pain is no longer with him.  </p><p>On the ship, after the funeral, "You're free to leave if you wish," Chan said to Jisung, "we should've never brought you along."  Jisung shook his head, "I can't leave, not now, I want to make more memories with you guys, I don't, Minho is all I have left."  Chan smiled softly, "Then you're okay with being a pirate?"  Jisung nodded, "Of course I am."  Chan answered him, with a soft sorrow underneath, "Welcome to the crew."  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not me crying.  I really woke up today and chose violence.  Also I really just looked a diagram of a blue whale and said 'i am an expert' so yeah.  Also it's a mythical beast, so what I say goes.  man, I wanted to make little extras for fluff because it hurt but I don't think I'll do it.  I might if it's something you guys might be interested in!  Anyways, thank you so much for liking, reading and commenting on this story, it meant the world to me.  I might write another Minsung story here, so look out for that if you like my writing!  I hope the ending satisfied you, I usually suck at endings so I always think people are mostly disappointed in the endings tbh.  Well, once again, I am so very grateful towards you guys, thank you so much!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>my main <a href="https://twitter.com/notme_bee">Twitter</a>  for future updates, come talk to me!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>